An application developer may develop different versions of an application in a digital medium environment. For example, a “full-functionality” version of the application may include all of the functionality or features of the application, whereas a “limited-functionality” version of the application may include just a subset of the functionality and features provided by the full-functionality application.
The different versions of the application may be developed based on capabilities or hardware features of different types of devices. For example, a “desktop” version of the application may include full-functionality and be configured for playback on a personal computer, such as a desktop computing device or a laptop. In addition, a “mobile” version of the application may include limited-functionality and be configured for playback on a mobile device, such as a smartphone or a tablet computing device. In this case, the full-functionality application is designed to be executed on devices with a larger screens and greater processing capabilities than the limited-functionality application.
The different versions of the application may also be developed such that the user is required to pay for the full-functionality version of the application, but does not need to pay (or pays a reduced amount) for the limited-functionality application. For example, a mobile version of the application may be free and configured to be run on a mobile device, whereas the desktop version of the application may cost money and be configured to be run on a more powerful device.
A user of a limited-functionality application may wish to perform a particular functionality or operation that is not available in the limited-functionality version of the application, but is supported by the full-functionality version of the application. In this instance, the user may become frustrated by being unable to utilize the functionality, without knowing that the desired functionality could be implemented in the full-functionality version of the application.